Marked
by XxLost-In-The-EchoxX
Summary: full summary inside
1. introducing the story

**So hey guys I am back and I have this idea that I can't get out of my head so I am going to sum it before I post it. :D**

**So this is my first MV fanfic.**

**So François takes Claire after biting her, it may have abuse and m rated scenes **

**If you have any further questions please pm, and please review if you want me to continue **

**Love you guys **

**Lost-in-the-echo xx**


	2. chapter one remembering

**So guys I am updating but I am not happy with the amount of reviews I got, so please review before you favourite**.** Guys I am still looking for a beta for this story so pm me if you want to beta it**

**Big thank-you to **

**Clairebear97- thank you for reviewing, I hope this chapter is okay xxxx**

**So on with chapter 1 (first bit from the book plot is mine but own nothing else) **

It reminded Claire eerily of the hallway where they'd rescued Myrnin, only there weren't as many doors opening off it. Shane took the lead-of course-but the doors they could open were just simple offices, nothing fancy about them at all.

And then there was a door at the end of the hall with the Founder's Symbol etched on the polished brass doorknob. Shane tried it, shook his head, and motioned for Claire.

It opened easily at her touch.

Inside were-apartments. Chambers? Claire didn't know what else to call them; there was an entire complex of rooms leading from one central area.

It was like stepping into a whole different world, and Claire could tell that it had once been beautiful: a fairy tale room, of rich satin on the walls, Persian rugs, delicate white and gold furniture.

"Michael? Mayor Morrell? Richard?"

It was a queen's room, and somebody had completely wrecked it. Most of the furniture was overturned, some kicked to pieces. Mirrors smashed. Fabrics ripped.

Claire froze.

Lying on the remaining long, delicate sofa was François, Bishop's other loyal vampire buddy, who'd come to Morganville along with Ysandre as his entourage. The vampire looked completely at ease-legs crossed at the ankles, head propped on a plump satin pillow. A big crystal glass of something in dark red rested on his chest.

He giggled and saluted them with the blood. "Hello, little friends," he said. "We weren't expecting you, but you'll do. We're almost out of refreshments."

"Out," Shane said, and shoved Eve toward the door.

It slammed shut before she could reach it, and there stood Mr Bishop, still dressed in his long purple cassock from the feast. It was still torn on the side, where Myrnin had slashed at him with the knife.

There was something so ancient about him, so completely uncaring, that Claire felt her mouth go dry. "Where is she?" Bishop asked. "I know you've seen my daughter. I can smell her on you."

"Ewww," Eve said, very faintly. "So much more than I needed to know."

Bishop didn't look away from Claire's face, just pointed at Eve. "Silence, or be silenced. When I want to know your opinion, I'll consult your entrails."

Eve shut up. François swung his legs over the edge of the sofa and sat up in one smooth motion. He downed the rest of his glass of blood and let the glass fall, shedding crimson drops all over the pale carpet. He'd gotten some on his fingers. He licked them, then smeared the rest all over the satin wall.

"Please," he said, and batted his long lashed eyes at Eve. "Please, say something. I love entrails."

She shrank back against the wall. Even Shane stayed quiet, though Claire could tell he was itching to pull her to safety. You can't protect me, she thought fiercely. Don't try.

"You don't know where Amelie is?" Claire asked Bishop directly. "How's that master plan going, then?"

"Oh, it's going just fine," Bishop said. "Oliver is dead by now. Myrnin-well, we both know that Myrnin is insane, at best, and homicidal at his even better. I'm rather hoping he'll come charging to your rescue and forget who you are once he arrives. That would be amusing, and very typical of him, I'm afraid." Bishop's eyes bored into hers, and Claire felt the net closing around her. "Where is Amelie?"

"Where you'll never find her."

"Fine. Let her lurk in the shadows with her creations, until hunger or the humans destroy them. This doesn't have to be a battle, you know. It can be a war of attrition just as easily. I have the high ground." He gestured around the ruined apartment with one lazy hand. "And of course, I have everyone here, whether they know it or not."

She didn't hear him move, but flinched as François trailed cold fingers across the back of her neck, then gripped her tightly.

"Just like that," Bishop said. "Just precisely like that." He nodded to François.

"If you want her, take her. I'm no longer interested in Amelie's pets. Take these others, too, unless you wish to save them for later."

Claire heard Shane whisper, "No," and heard the complete despair in his voice just as Bishop's follower wrenched her head over to the side, baring her neck.

She felt his lips touch her skin. They burned like ice.

"Ah!" François jerked his head back. "You little peasant." He used a fold of her shirt to take hold of the silver chain around her neck, and broke it with a sharp twist.

Claire caught the cross in her hand as it fell.

"May it comfort you," Bishop said, and smiled. "My child."

And then François bit her

_**Claire pov **_

I felt numb all over, even joint in my body felt like it had been replace with iron, did I forget to mention the headache that felt like razors sticking into my brain. What the fuck happened, where I was and why the hell I was here, wherever here is. I slowly peeled my eyes open to see where the fuck I was but a load of good that did for me ,it was pitch black , no windows and no light so no way of telling the time , well whoever did this has done it before or has psychotic realization for the dark, well in a town full of vampires there would be no shock if one kidnapped me, in that second it was like a meltdown of images inside my head as I remember what happened, but seriously why couldn't my blood be tainted with everyone have a jug full here and there I might as well sign up for free blood with the amount of times I have been bitten but on the count of that the one thing bugging me was what could François want with me .

**Okays so I know its short but it one am here and I need to sleep, I have the next chapter written up but if no reviews no chapter as they are the only thing keeping writing. The beta thing still stand and I can't wait to hear everyone's though. You'll hear from me soon.**

**Xxlost~in~the~echoxX **


	3. The devil himself

**heyy guys sorry for the wait been so busy exams and everything .**

**big thanks to:**

**JasmineMorganSalvatore:i will check with my beta and see what happens :D**

**cheesepuffzapper,Clyrnin forever,Katylou1986,cat,clairebear97 **

**and to everyone who favourited and followed this story means a lot ! **

**and one huge thank you to my beta cheesepuffzapper!**

**on with the story**

* * *

**claires's pov **

_darkness... _

that was the only thing in front of me, like a starless night but 100x worse, the odour of stale blood hung in the air the only sound coming from the black nothingness was the sound of chains that where holding against the wall , my wrist where probably bloody as they burned , thoughts of all the beastly ways that monster could kill; draining me , torturing me , or maybe just snapping my neck but i probably wasn't that lucky!My thoughts drifted to Shane, Eve and Micheal, i wonder if they were looking for me or not ? also about what they are doing right this second, probably killing zombies as usual... A loud creak drew me out of my thoughts, as i looked up a streaming ray of light came raining down on me and my eyes filled with black spots. which is totally annoying as it felt like forever before i could see again but even then the light was too bright so i kept my eyes closed tight... then something cold an slender ran down my face and I knew exactly who it was

"francois" the words left my lips like a sinful whisper

"hello little Claire,are you ready for some fun"

His icy cold breath feathered my neck which sent shivers down my spine while his fingers trailed pattern up my arm , _creepy or what? _

_I am going to end the chapter there sorry it is so short and it was a late update but I am currently traveling and this is he first signal I have had plus I have had terrible writers block! A any suggestions are welcome so fill free , no harsh comments though ,thank you a guys for putting up with the late updates _

_till next time, _

_xlost-in-the-echox_


End file.
